Kid Cat
by Force Rouge
Summary: Ouske l'on apprend que parfois, les professeurs ont une vie en dehors de Poudlard. Et que celle-çi peut être bien plus remplie et déjantée qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Même qu'elle peut ressembler à celle d'un humain normal. Enfin, pas sur....
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et son univers sont propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que les reprendre de façon honteusement caricaturale dans une histoire délirante pour laquelle je ne suis et ne serais jamais payée. Sauf si vous laissez des reviews, bien entendu.

Note Utile: L'histoire qui va suivre est déconseillée à tous ceux qui pensent que les professeurs n'ont jamais été enfants ou n'ont jamais connu l'amour, la joie, la tristesse. De même, si vous n'aimez pas Minerva, il est conseillé de ne pas lire. Pour les autres, ceci est un vaste délire qui m'est apparu suite à l'utilisation combinée d'un Animagus et d'un panier rempli de linge sale.

**Kid Cat**

Minerva McGonnagal n'avait pas toujours été cette vieille dame aux lèvres pincées et au regard sévere qui portait le chignon, les lunettes et le kilt dans un curieux mélange.

Non, il fut un temps ou Minerva était tout sauf cette vieille dame.

Il fut un temps où Minerva était_ jeune_.

Dur à croire, n'est ce pas?

Les élèves de Poudlard n'y croyaient pas vraiment non plus, à vrai dire.

Mais le cerveau étudiant était fait de telle façon qu'il lui était mathématiquement impossible d'imaginer les professeurs comme des êtres humains, normaux, avec une vie normale, soit commençant par une enfance et finissant par l'état de décrépitude avancée que nous qualifierons de vieillesse mais que tout élève qui se respecte décrit comme "l'âge normal de tout professeur".

Et quand, par le plus grand des miracles, un homme ou une femme de moins de 49 ans rejoignait le corps professoral, c'était l'émoi à Poudlard.

Pensez y, un Snape de 35 ans, même aux cheveux gras, même le pire des batards, même la chauve souris des cachots, restait un homme de 35 ans.

Au corps plutôt bien conservé, sous sa robe de sorcier.

Huhu.

Mais passons. Nous n'étions pas là pour parler de Snape, encore moins de son corps, mais bien de: Minerva

Mac

Gonnagal.

Minerva donc, qui par un caprice du destin, durant cette première année en tant que directrice, se trouva confronté à deux énormes problèmes.

Voldemort était bel et bien six pieds sous terre, le problème n'était pas là.

Non, le problème, c'était tout d'abord....

La satanée tradition du discours.

En effet, lorsqu'un directeur mourrait de façon tragique/de vieillesse, il était de bon ton de faire un discours montrant combien sa perte nous touchait, les grandes actions qu'il avait faites, etc. Là, Minerva avait eu de quoi faire une bonne vingtaine de parchemins, qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas lu de toute façon puisqu'on avait fait amener le portrait de Dumbledore et que celui-çi s'était chargé de faire son autobiographie en direct live.

Ce discours là effectué, notre chère directrice bien aimée allait pouvoir prendre les rênes de l'école, et hue!

Sauf que non.

Ce que tout le monde avait oublié SAUF cet imbécile de gryffondoresque obtu de Albus W.P Dumbledore, c'était le discours d'entrée du _nouveau_ directeur. Et, pour accompagner les changements sociaux culturels, gna gna gna, ce charmant -mort- ancien directeur avait proposé un film retraçant l'histoire de Minerva MacGonnagal dans sa jeunesse.

"Ma chère, il faut leur montrer que vous les comprenez, que vous avez été jeune également, que..."

Eut le temps de se justifier le portrait d'Albus avant de se retrouver couvert d'un voile noir et un Silencio dans le nez.

Minerva, donc, se frappait la tête contre le bois de son bureau en gémissant. Il n'était pas question que sa folle jeunesse soit dévoilée aux yeux de ses insupportables gamins. Ce serait leur donner l'autorisation signée en quatre exemplaires pour mettre le bazar à Poudlard.

Mais pourquoi notre chère écossaise avait-elle si peur de dévoiler sa vie sans aucun doute dédiée à la transmission de la connaissance aux têtes blondes d'Angleterre?

Ceci, cher lecteur, est la raison de cette histoire.

* * *

Le prologue, inutile, certes, mais que je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire. Je ne suis cependant pas sadique au point de ne pas poster aussitôt la suite ;)  
Ah, et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui, mes deux autres fics sont en cours, non je ne les abandonnerais pas, mais il est beaucoup plus facile d'écrire Kid Cat que Tussanus Postea et le rythme de parution ainsi que le nombre prévu de chapitres n'est pas vraiment le même!

Biiz!


	2. Patte de Velours

Dois-je vraiment préciser que ni Harry Potter ni cet univers fabuleux ne m'appartienne, que je ne me fais aucun argent en écrivant sur eux et que mon seul désir est de rejoindre leur monde? Oups.

Note Utile: Allez mes cocos, maintenant vous allez plongez dans les méandres de ma débilité.

**Kid Cat**

4 octobre 1925, vers une heure et demi du matin.

Dans un manoir écossais entouré d'un petit hameau, et, pour être plus précis, dans la chambre à coucher des maitres des lieux.

"POUSSEZ MADAME! JE VOIS SA TETE!"

"Gniiiiiiiiiiiiiih"

"CA VIENT, CA VIENT! PLUS QU'UN PETIT EFFORT!"

Deux femmes, l'une allongée sur le lit et souffrant apparemment le martyre, l'autre la tête plongée entre ses cuisses et l'air passablement blasée, partageait ce moment magique où la mère donne naissance à son enfant.

Dans la pièce d'à coté, cependant...

"MAIS POURQUOI ELLE CRIE SI TOUT VA BIEN!!!!"

"Tinia, calme toi donc, c'est tout à fait normal."

"MAIS JE SUIS CALME! MA FEMME EST EN TRAIN DE HURLER A LA MORT MAIS TOUUT VA BIEN!"

La mère du dénommé Tinia, et également Mrs MacGonagall, soupira en regardant son fils se ronger les ongles, aux abois. Elle lui trouva un air de ressemblance flagrante avec son défunt mari, qui avait lui aussi la faculté de se mettre à hurler d'une voix très aiguë lorsque quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas se produisait. Et elle était pour une fois contente de n'être qu'un tableau, ce qui lui permettait de supporter sans trop de migraine ET les cris d'angoisse de son fils ET les cris de souffrance de sa bru ET les encouragements de l'accoucheuse.

Le silence tomba soudainement sur le manoir, laissant entendre la pluie qui tombait en trombe au dehors, puis un minuscule cri s'éleva, suivi de plusieurs autres, qui ressemblaient à des pleurs. Tendu, Tinia McGonagall attendit qu'on daigne enfin lui dire ce qui se passait, ne voyant pas derrière lui sa mère s'essuyer les yeux sous l'émotion.

La porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer la tête blasée de l'accoucheuse, qui lui fit signe d'entrer sans trop faire de bruit, en lui disant "Félicitations, c'est une petite fille."

Tinia pénétra dans la chambre, subitement muet, et se dirigea vers sa femme qui était allongée dans leur lit avec une démarche de zombie, pour apercevoir, largement emmailloté dans un linge blanc, une tignasse de cheveux bruns et un petit visage fripé.

Il resta un long moment à observer le bébé sans rien dire, le trouvant absolument laid. Et puis, il s'évanouit.

4 octobre 1930

Des cris -de joie, cette fois-çi- retentissaient dans le manoir. Aujourd'hui Minerva fêtait ses cinq ans et pour la peine, tous les enfants sorciers du voisinage étaient conviés à la fête. Après le somptueux gâteau qui avait plongé les monstres dans le silence pour un bon quart d'heure, était venu le temps...

Du cache cache géant.

Tous les adorables bambins se cherchaient donc une cachette, qui dans une armure rouillée, qui derrière un lourd rideau, allant même jusqu'à découvrir des caches derrières des tableaux, des alcôves et des portes secrètes qui faisaient le charme de tout manoir qui se respecte.

Le cache cache géant, outre le fait de distraire les enfants pour un long moment et permettre aux parents harassés de se reposer tranquillement, était aussi un moyen tout à fait ludique de leur fait découvrir les coins et recoins de la maison, puisqu'on finissait (presque) toujours par retrouver les bambins et qu'ils échangeaient leurs cachettes en criant très fort.

Or donc, Minerva était présentement cachée dans la bibliothèque parentale, ou plus exactement, dans la vieille salle de torture poussiéreuse cachée derrière la bibliothèque et que l'on ne pouvait trouver qu'en bougeant un épais volume en bas de l'étagère.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient nattés pour l'occasion, bien qu'un des rubans dorés qui les retenait avait disparu, son petit visage sérieux collé contre un trou dans le mur pour voir si personne n'approchait, et sa robe d'anniversaire en tartan rouge et vert avec des rubans et des froufrous était dans un état pitoyable, à force de ramper sur le sol et dans la poussière.

La demoiselle serrait dans sa main d'enfant une baguette magique qu'elle avait dérobé à son père, prête à lancer n'importe quel sort sur le premier qui essaierait de la déloger de sa cachette. Et Merlin seul savait combien de sorts la demoiselle avait appris.

Visiblement tentée que quelqu'un pénètre dans la bibliothèque uniquement pour avoir une raison de jeter un sort, la petite MacGonagall finit par perdre patience, après plus de dix minutes à se tenir sans bruit, et rampa hors de la salle de torture pour aller voir dans le couloir ce que les autres pouvaient bien faire.

C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva Appolinus MacGonagall, trois ans, braillant à grosses larmes en haut d'une armure en serrant un hyppogriffe en peluche a moitié mangé dans ses bras. Son petit frère, unique descendant mâle pour l'instant (et à jamais, avait déclaré leur mère en pointant sa baguette magique vers Tinia en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était _foutrement_ hors de question qu'elle ne porte d'autres enfants), ouvrit de grands yeux bleus en l'apercevant et lui tendit les bras en se remettant à pleurer. Bien que tentée de retourner se cacher, Minerva savait qu'en tant qu'ainée de la famille, elle devait prendre soin de ses cadets.

Même si le cadet en question était l'insupportable pleurnicheur à qui on avait donné l'ordre de compter jusqu'à 20 (ce qui lui avait pris un temps considérable, étant donné que leur précepteur ne lui avait pas appris les chiffres après 10) avant d'aller chercher les autres.

Ne voulant pas savoir comment Appolinus s'était retrouvé en haut de cette armure, elle ordonna à la masse de ferraille de faire descendre son petit frère et la chose larmoyante et baveuse qu'il était se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant, avant d'avoir un grand sourire malicieux et de dire avec sérieux:

"Ne t'ais trapéééé! Eeeeh, Ianaaaa, n'ai trapé Mnervaaaa"

Diana MacGonagall, la jumelle d'Appolinus, trouva opportun de tomber au même moment du lustre où elle s'était perchée, se réceptionnant au sol grâce aux nombreux sorts de protection que leurs parents avaient mis en place, et vint enlacer sa grande sœur avec un air chafouin sur son visage couvert de chocolat.

"Trapéééé!!!"

Maudissant son grand cœur, Minerva les laissa cependant entamer une sorte de danse de la victoire autour d'elle, avant de reprendre les choses en main. Après tout, maintenant, elle allait pouvoir chasser les autres enfants, et elle avait une baguette...

En une heure, la plupart des enfants conviés à ce gouter d'anniversaire furent trouvés, ou plus exactement, traqués par Minerva et les jumeaux.

Vesta, leur soeur de 4 ans, s'était réfugiée dans l'écurie, mais elle avait fini par se rendre en pleurant parce qu'une grosse araignée avait grimpé sur son jupon. Trouvant que se rendre était indigne d'un MacGonagall, Minerva et Appolinus l'avaient poursuivi avec la dite araignée pendant deux minutes dans le jardin, lui faisant pousser des cris stridents qu'elle tenait indéniablement de son père.

Virbius MacMillan, 4 ans et demi, fut découverte endormie sur le canapé du petit salon, sur les jambes de son père. Le fait qu'elle ne participe pas au jeu ne traversa pas l'esprit des petits démons, qui lui volèrent sa tétine et la cachèrent dans la cuisine, indifférents aux cris déchirants de la demoiselle.

Abraxas Malfoy, le blondinet lunatique de 5 ans, avait trouvé une cachette assez correcte, dans un faux plancher au troisième étage. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la glace qu'il avait emporté avec lui pour au cas ou il aurait un petit creux avait laissé une large trace derrière lui, et il fut donc trouvé par Vesta sans trop de problème. Celle-çi accepta de ne pas dire à sa grande soeur qu'elle l'avait trouvé s'il lui faisait un bébé.

Étrangement, Abraxas se mit à pleurer et alla aussitôt trouver Minerva pour éviter d'avoir à embrasser la demoiselle. Celle-çi, fâchée qu'il ne veuille pas, profita d'avoir la baguette de son père pour lancer un sort de gominage persistant sur les cheveux du bambin.

Et le jeu continua encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le dernier MacMillan, un adolescent d'une douzaine d'années, soit retrouvé dans le dressing de leur mère, en état de choc devant le tiroir à sous vêtements.

4 octobre 1935.

"Happy Birthday to youu, HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY TO YOUUU~"

Minerva, désormais une demoiselle de 10 ans accomplie, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles devant son gâteau d'anniversaire, assise sagement sur une chaise Louis XV en tartan rosé, entourée de ses amies et de sa famille.

Ses yeux marrons brillaient de convoitise devant les cadeaux que chacun lui offrit, mais en jeune fille bien éduquée, elle se retint de déchirer le papier sauvagement pour les avoir plus vite.

Après un coup d'œil sceptique à l'ensemble à naturaliser les têtes des elfes de maison offert par Lucretia Black, elle accepta avec joie l'énorme livre de sortilèges que lui offrit Abraxas -qui était devenu son plus fervent admirateur depuis l'épisode du bébé avec Vesta- ainsi que les dragons en figurines des jumeaux Prewett. Même quand le Boutefeu Chinois essaya de lui crever un œil.

La robe élégante que Diana et Appolinus lui fit plaisir, tout comme le calendrier des Canons de Chudley de Vesta, mais ce qui lui plut sans aucun doute le plus, ce fut le cadeau de ses parents.

Ceux-çi attendirent le soir, quand les autres enfants furent rentrés chez eux, pour lui offrir un minuscule chaton gris aux yeux bleus, qu'elle nomma Uni et qui la suivait partout. C'était un chaton très intelligent et d'une espèce très couteuse, le ragdoll. Autant dire qu'il devint rapidement la coqueluche des enfants MacGonagall et eut une vie très très bien remplie.

4 octobre 1940.

"Mais je t'assure, Min, c'était une idée de Virbius! Tu sais bien que jamais, JAMAIS, je n'aurais osé faire ça!"

"Justement Diana, je te connais! Alors tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait de mon chat, ou je raconte à tout le monde que tu es amoureuse de cet asexué de Tom Riddle!"

La demoiselle de treize ans ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, une main sur le cœur et les joues complètement pârmes, dans une tentative pour paraître totalement innocente, ce qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à sa sœur ainée.

Minerva, en bonne ainée, ne se laissait pour ainsi dire jamais berner par les faux airs prudes de sa petite sœur, et bénit silencieusement Vesta pour l'avoir informer de la vie amoureuse de leur cadette. C'était un moyen de pression plus que convenable à exercer sur une gryffondor.

"Oh je t'en priiie, Min, ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait!!"

"Uniquement si tu me dis où se trouve Uni."

La blondinette de la famille ferma ses yeux bleus et joua avec une de ses boucles. Et ça, c'était pour Minerva le signe qu'elle allait craquer. Ce qui arriva quasiment aussitôt, la faisant sourire narquoisement.

"Oh bon, d'accord, je te le dis, mais tu dis à personne que je t'en ai parlé, hein?? C'est Egeria Bones qui l'avait, elle l'a enfermée dans un placard à balai du premier étage je crois. Mais tu devrais faire gaffe à ce chat, quand même: il est bi-zarre!"

Et après avoir vendu sans remords l'une de ses meilleures amies, Diana s'enfuit le plus rapidement possiblement, sans doute pour trouver son frère jumeau et lui raconter ses malheurs, laissant Minerva soupirer.

Pour ses 15 ans, elle avait espéré autre chose que courir à travers le château pour retrouver son chat, victime une nouvelle fois des farces du trio d'or de la maison Gryffondor. Virbius MacMillan, Egeria Bones et sa propre soeur, Diana MacGonagall, étaient d'insupportables pestes qui alliaient leur beauté naissante, leur nom et leur intelligence uniquement tournée vers la création et l'application de blagues dévastatrices. Elles avaient osé faire croire à Binns qu'une invasion gobeline était en marche pour détruire le château, le faisant pour la première fois perdre son apathie légendaire en flottant à travers le château pour sonner le tocsin tout en hurlant des hymnes anciens de l'armée.

Certes, c'était un coup de maître, mais tellement indigne de jeunes femmes...

Enfin, la beuglante que leur père avait envoyé avait semblé calmer la dernière des MacGonagall un temps. Juste un temps, puisque c'était désormais SON chat qui en faisait les frais.

Marmonnant des menaces envers les chats de ses frères et soeurs (c'était devenue une tradition familiale d'offrir un chaton aux 10 ans), Minerva ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avançait comme un boulet de canon vers son professeur de Métamorphose.

BAM, fit leur rencontre.

« Vous ne pourriez pas regarder où vous allez, quand mê~ Oh bonjour Professeur Dumbledore... »

Minerva, du haut de ses 15 ans, se mit à rougir furieusement sous le regard transperçant du jeune et fringuant professeur.... ARGL!

« Ce n'est rien, miss MacGonagall. A la recherche de votre chat, je présume? »

Prenant le temps de noter qu'il avait une voix absolument charmante, Minerva haussa les épaules d'une façon tout à fait indigne d'une demoiselle de son rang, en se demandant comment diable il faisait pour être au courant de tout.

« Je crois l'avoir vu essayer de détruire une porte de placard à coups de griffes au premier étage... »

« M-merçi Professeur. Je vais aller le chercher de ce pas... »

Et Minerva s'enfuit aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes sans donner l'impression de courir. Une fois son chat retrouvé, et de retour dans son dortoir, elle s'allongea sur son lit en enfouissant la tête sous l'oreiller, le visage suffisamment chaud pour cuire sans problème un steak de dragon.

Elle avait un gros problème.

Voir même un problème de la taille d'un dragon.

Elle craquait totalement et irrémédiablement sur ce foutu prof de Métamorphose.

Le fait qu'il approcha surement de la cinquantaine ne la rebutait pas, au contraire, Minerva avait toujours eu un faible pour les hommes plus agés qu'elle...

Mais comment faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à Elle?

Parce que oui, Minerva était bien décidée à attraper ce Albus dans ses filets, qu'importe le temps que ça lui prendrait.

Elle n'était pas une MacGonagall pour rien.

4 octobre 1941

« GYAAAAH!!! » fut la seule phrase qui réussit à passer les lèvres d'Appolinus la première fois qu'elle lui en parla.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Appo, crie encore plus fort pour les trois élèves sourds de l'autre coté du lac qui n'ont pas du t'entendre. »

« Non, mais tu te rends _compte_?? Dumbledore?? »

« Merçi, Appo, mais oui je me rends compte. »

Au final, sa décision d'en parler avec son frère -qui, lui, n'utiliserait jamais cette information contre elle, à la différence de ses deux soeurs- lui semblait de moins en moins intelligente.

« Laisse moi un peu de temps pour m'en remettre... Oh. My. God. Tu es sure? Comment tu t'en es aperçue?? »

L'avidité avec laquelle son jeune frère de 14 ans la questionnait lui parut légèrement étrange, mais elle n'y repensa plus sur le coup.

« Bah, tu sais, j'avais un faible pour lui et... »

Içi, le lecteur avisé se met les mains sur les oreilles en attendant que le cri de surprise d'Appolinus ne passe. La plupart des élèves qui prenaient l'air en ce dimanche ensoleillé avaient également eu ce réflexe: depuis trois ans qu'il gratifiait le monde de sa présence à Poudlard, les cris stridents et fort peu masculins du jeune MacGonagall faisaient parti du folklore. Seul les cousins Black, fraichement arrivés cette année, n'avaient pas eu le temps de se couvrir les oreilles et sentirent leur tête bourdonner pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Tu avais un FAIBLE pour Albu-mmmf!!! »

La main de Minerva plaquée sur la bouche de son cadet l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Seule une légère rougeur agacée sur ses joues montrait que l'adolescente de 16 ans savait qu'en effet, c'était dégoutant, hors norme et singulier, merci bien.

De la bave sur sa main la fit crier de dégout, alors que son charmant débile de frère lui léchait la main pour qu'elle le laisse respirer.

L'essuyant dans l'herbe, elle prit quelques inspirations pour reconstituer son calme, et reprit la conversation avec son frère qui avait apparemment plus de mal à sauver les apparences, comme on pouvait le voir à son sourire ironique.

« Oui, je sais, mais que veux-tu je le trouvais attirant. Plus du tout maintenant, je t'assure. »

« Oh, mais je ne vais pas critiquer tes goûts en la matière, voyons. » Voyant la baguette de Minerva se positionner lentement entre ses deux yeux, le jeune homme déglutit et perdit son ton sarcastique avant de continuer. « Allez, maintenant dis moi comment tu as su qu'il... enfin voilà. »

« Qu'il était gay? Oh, et bien, au fil du temps je suppose. À force de baver dessus à chaque cours et d'épier le moindre de ses gestes... Quoi? »

Son frère cadet tentait vainement de retenir un fou-rire, sans grands résultats, ce qui fâcha l'adolescente. Elle prenait sur elle pour lui confier sa peine de cœur, et lui riait comme un rustre!

« Désolé, Mi, mais on dirait Vesta en train de me raconter sa dernière histoire amoureuse! »

Et le goujat repartit dans un éclat de rire, vite accompagné par sa grande soeur, vaincue par son hilarité communicative.

Il était vrai qu'imaginer Vesta, du haut de ses 15 ans, en train de pleurnicher comme une Poufsouffle sur sa dernière mésaventure de coeur alors qu'elle faisait tout pour garder une apparence de Serpentarde froide et disciplinée avait de quoi faire rire. Surtout la fois où elle avait annoncé pendant les vacances d'Avril qu'elle avait l'intention d'épouser Aris Potter, alors qu'il était déjà fiancé à une fille Smith. La pauvre.

Mais bon, même les meilleurs moments ont une fin. Et donc, Appolinus voulut savoir comment diable sa soeur pouvait bien croire que leur professeur de Métamorphose était gay.

« Non, mais attends, j'ai passé l'année à lui envoyer des piques, à me faire coller juuuste pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, je faisais des allusions foireuses au possible, enfin bref... J'ai même ensorcelé mon uniforme pour qu'il voit ma poitrine! »

« Et? » Demanda le jeune blond.

« Et RIEN! Au début je me suis dit que j'étais pas son genre, alors je l'ai observé encore plus, tu sais. Et j'ai fini par voir qu'il était attiré par personne. »

« Tu sais, il est peut-être asexué. » Proposa le cadet d'un air presque sérieux. Il n'avait jamais réussi à être complètement sérieux. Même lorsqu'on l'avait trouvé la langue dans la gorge d'un Poufsouffle un peu plus âgé que lui, il n'avait pas réussi à démentir _sérieusement_ que c'était la faute à un sortilège.

« J'y ai pensé. Mais ce serpentard de Riddle ne doit même pas savoir comment la lever, alors que Dumbledore... »

Appolinus fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire cru et déplacé qui était sorti de l'adorable bouche de sa soeur. Minerva haïssait le brun de Serpentard, et son frère cadet devait bien admettre qu'il ne le portait pas non plus dans son coeur, cet abruti. Outre le fait qu'il était plutôt bien foutu, et qu'il ait les meilleures notes dans la plupart des matières, c'était sa tendance à se croire supérieur au reste du monde et à péter plus haut que son cul qui agaçait les MacGonagall. Même Diana avait fini par oublier son admiration de départ, après qu'il eut profité de ses pouvoirs de préfet pour la ridiculiser publiquement.

Enfin, le sujet n'était pas Tom Riddle.

« Alors que quoi? »

L'adolescent fut quasiment certain d'avoir vu les joues de sa brunette de soeur rougir.

« Oh et bien, il avait quelques réactions... physiques lorsqu'il se croyait seul. »

« Oh noon. Tu l'as vu?? Oh par les couilles de Merlin, je veux pas savoir. »

« Bah, c'est pas vraiment celles de Merlin que j'ai vu », souligna Minerva d'un air semi-satisfait.

Son frère la regarda un moment avec admiration, devant reconnaître qu'elle avait eu un sacré culot pour espionner un professeur, surtout dans ce genre de moments. Mais enfin, quand même...

« Je veux rien savoir de plus la dessus. Mi, tu sais que c'est totalement indigne de notre rang? »

La Gryffondor eut un geste d'impatience.

« Oh, au diable la décence, j'ai 16 ans! Et puis, c'est bien à toi de me dire ça. Mère s'est à moitié étranglée quand elle a reçu la lettre du directeur 'Chers Mr et Mrs MacGonagall, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre fils a écopé d'une semaine de retenue avec le Garde Chasse, suite à un incident durant lequel il a apparemment embrassé un de ses camarades, de façon remarquable aux dires des témoins'. »

« Herm... J'ai trébuché... »

« Mais oui. Enfin, du coup, je me suis posé des questions, et puis j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il appréciait bien plus se rincer l'oeil sur des magazines... pour hommes. »

« Naaan, t'as pas fouiné dans son appartement?? »

« Euh, si. Et non, je ne te donnerais pas ce magazine, j'ai pas envie d'être accusé de t'avoir fait tourner gay. »

« Trop tard. Je demanderais à Vesta de te légilimencer pour savoir. »

Minerva fit comme si cette phrase n'avait jamais été prononcée et continua.

« Donc, voilà toute l'histoire. Le seul homme que j'ai jamais trouvé à mon goût est homosexuel, et je pense bien finir ma vie vieille fille, entourée de chats. »

Nous y voici donc, pensa son jeune frère. L'air bravache de Minerva s'était envolé, laissant voir la souffrance amoureuse de l'adolescente. Il la prit donc dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête, pour la faire rire et pour faire croire qu'il n'entendait pas ses sanglots.

4 octobre 1942

« Min, tu as vu le regard de Riddle? »

« Oui Dorcas, c'est vraiment étrange. Il devient plus bizarre d'années en années ce gars. »

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il a toujours été bizarre, mais là, on avait l'impression qu'il voulait te tuer. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas faire de peine à son camarade de classe en lui disant qu'en réalité, c'était lui que Riddle visait.

4 octobre 1943

« Non mais franchement, tu peux pas nous faire ça, Min! »

La 'douce' voix de Vesta s'éleva dans les airs, faisant tourner des têtes dans leur direction, et les MacGonagall s'empressèrent de quitter la Taverne des Trois Balais pour aller se balader dans le village.

« Je suis désolée, Vesta, mais je vais pas rester éternellement au manoir à me tourner les pouces jusqu'à ce que les parents me trouvent un parti convenable. »

« Mais... Je suis sure qu'ils vont essayer d'arranger quelque chose avec les Malfoy... »

« Justement! Tu me vois me marier avec Abraxas?! C'était mon meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Serpentard, mais maintenant il est simplement devenu un sale serpent arrogant. Et puis, je n'aime pas les gens qu'il fréquente. »

« Min, JE suis aux dernières nouvelles une Serpentarde, alors n'insulte pas les membres de ma maison devant moi s'il te plait! »

« Les filles, du calme! Les gens nous regardent! »

Minerva et Vesta se calmèrent un instant, ne voulant pas faire une scène en plein Pré Au Lard, et battirent en retraite aux abords du village, suivis par les jumeaux, inquiets. Leurs sœurs ainées n'étaient pas connues pour avoir des caractères accommodants, et elles semblaient sur le point de se bouffer le nez.

« Écoute, Min, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas épouser Abraxas; même moi je ne veux pas. » C'était là un mensonge éhonté de la part de sa petite sœur, mais Minerva ne releva pas. « Mais tu ne peux tout de même pas simplement faire tes valises et partir! Tout le monde va jaser! »

« Mais qu'ils chuchotent! Je n'en ai rien à faire! Je ne veux pas me marier, que ce soit avec Abraxas, ou bien Cygnus ou Orion Black, même Ignatus Prewett me répugne! »

« De toute façon, Ignatus a fait sa demande en mariage à Lucretia le mois dernier. » Informa Diana sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux là... » Statua Appolinus, avant de s'interrompre en voyant les regards noirs de ses sœurs ainées. « Désolé. Faites comme si j'étais pas là, continuez à vous hurler dessus. »

Minerva et Vesta semblaient le prendre au mot, mais Diana finit par s'interrompre, en digne représentante des Gryffondors (le laissant agiter le drapeau rouge et or dans le lointain, n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver entre deux filles qui n'avaient aucune considération pour ses bijoux de famille).

« Bon, tout le monde se calme, s'il vous plait. Vesta, c'est le choix de Min et si elle l'a décidé, nous n'avons plus qu'à accepter. Cependant! » Déclara Diana en tournant ses yeux bleus vers l'ainée des MacGonagall. « Tu as sacrément intérêt à venir nous voir souvent, et à nous écrire, Madame-je-ne-me-marierais-jamais. ».

Les yeux bruns de Minerva semblèrent un instant briller de larmes contenues, mais elle tint bon, et enlaça simplement ses deux sœurs en chuchotant un « Merçi ».

Voyant cela, Appolinus releva sa tête blonde de l'inspection de ses chaussures et lança en prenant une pose tragique; « Et moi je suis gay, mais j'ai même pas le droit à un câlin. Franchement! »

Les trois sœurs se regardèrent, complices, avant d'exploser de rire et de se jeter dans un bel ensemble sur leur cadet pour lui faire un câlin digne de la famille MacGonagall.

* * *

Minerva souriait dans son bureau, repensant à ses années d'insouciance. Certes, elle n'avait pas été une jeune fille vertueuse et travailleuse, toujours occupée à sauver la mise de l'une ou l'autre de ses soeurs, ainsi que les royales fesses d'Appolinus, mais au moins, elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait profité de ses années à Poudlard.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un flan, de cette histoire de film, Minerva », lui glissa Albus Dumbledore depuis son portrait. Par on ne savait quel miracle, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'étoffe noire et du sortilège de silence, pouvant ainsi observer la pensine améliorée qui avait dévoilé ces moments familiaux.

Le fait qu'il soit au courant pour son amour de jeunesse ne gêna pas Minerva. Elle soupçonnait depuis longtemps le vieux citronné de l'avoir grillée dés le premier jour mais de n'avoir rien dit.

« A part le jeune Draco qui risque d'être un peu choqué de voir son grand père ainsi et d'apprendre que vous avez failli l'épouser, je pense que tous les autres en tireront de bonnes choses. Ah, et je ne m'étais jamais douté pour votre petit frère, quel dommage.... »

Minerva ne releva pas la phrase de l'ancien directeur, décidée à ne pas entrer dans son petit jeu.

Cette partie de sa vie ne lui posait pas réellement problème.

Bien sur, on la voyait en train d'agir comme une délurée, une insupportable gamine, puis une adolescente aux goùts étranges, mais elle savait qu'elle finirait par s'habituer à ce que les élèves la voient autrement que comme une femme née avec un balai dans le c**.

Non, ce qui lui posait problème, c'était la partie suivante...

* * *

Alors, mes chers? Etonnés, épouvantés, horrifiés? Ou alors, surpris? Impatients peut-être? Niark niark, vous ne savez pas ce qui va vous tomber dessus...  
A toute fin utile, je voudrais juste préciser que;  
1) Toute review sera_ fortement_ appréciée  
2) Dorcas, avec qui Minerva parle le jour de ses 16 ans, est Dorcas Meadowes, futur membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
3) Les jumeaux Prewett sont Ignatius+le père de Molly.  
4) Uni est le nom Etrusque pour Junon, Tinia pour Jupiter. Minerva, Vesta et Diana sont les trois déesses vierges qui ont jurés de ne jamais se marier, Appolon est le frère jumeau de Diana (aussi appelée Athéna, si ca vous rappelle quelque chose...) et Egeria et Virbius forment dans la mythologie grecque une triade avec Diana, en tant que divinités sylvestres.  
5) Et oui, j'aime beaucoup la mythologie.  
6) Et merçi à Octo, qui m'a fait remarqué que Minerva n'était pas une Serdaigle mais bien une Gryffondor pure et dure. Saleté de Wiki... J'ai effectué les changements et je le remercie fort fort foort~ °et va se pendre°


End file.
